For Ooo, or for Love?
by Marcus Clure
Summary: Finn is feeling down after his recent breakup. Princess Bubblegum is upset at herself for shattering Finn's heart so long ago. She wants to make it up to him. But when the Ice King drops in, kidnaps PB, and begins arranging a forced marriage between him and her, Finn, as he and his friends try to rescue her, must decide whether he's saving her for Ooo, or for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've said that I would do one and now I finally have. I apologize that this took so long, but now my Adventure Time fanfic is finally here! In this fanfic, I will be shipping Finn the Human and Princess B. Bubblegum. Please do not criticize me for choosing this pairing and ignoring facts from the show. I am totally aware of the that PB and Marceline kissed and became a couple in the series finale, but I do NOT support lesbian couples, for that goes against my religious beliefs. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was another lovely day in the land of Ooo. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone everywhere was enjoying the day. Everyone, except for one.

Ooo's hero, Finn Mertens, the human boy, was lying on his bed inside his and Jake's treehouse. He didn't feel like going out and venturing out and enjoying the day, despite he was about all of that. But it wasn't because he was being lazy or anything like that. According to the expression on his face, he is feeling sad. But why? Why on such a lovely day like this would Finn be so sad? Well, that question was about to be answered when Finn's best friend Jake the Dog returned home. As he climbed up the ladder and entered the room, he noticed Finn on his bed with his sad face.

"Yo Finn," He called to him, "You okay, dude?"

"Nah, not really…" Finn replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jake asked.

"Nah." Finn replied.

"Come on pal, you can tell me." Jake tried to get his friend to talk. "I'm your friend, man. I want to at least try and help." Finn just sighed. Jake then noticed that Finn's hands were over his heart. That was when he realized it must me another relationship issue.

"Something happen between you and Huntress Wizard?" Jake asked.

Finn nodded.

"Ouch!" Jake cringed. "What happened?"

"Mmmm….." Finn shrugged. "I don't know, something didn't work out."

"Aw, dude." Jake said, feeling sorry for his friend. "I thought you'd finally stay on a hook. I feel so sorry for ya, man."

"It's not your fault, Jake." Finn replied.

"I know, but I still feel bad for ya." Jake told him. "You wanna take a walk to the Candy Kingdom to take your mind off it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Finn shrugged. He got off his bed, put his shoes on, grabbed his backpack, climbed down the ladder, and went out the door with Jake. He was still feeling down about his breakup with Huntress Wizard as they walked. Jake couldn't help but notice this.

"Cheer up, dude." He told him, patting his back. "You'll get over it. Because maybe you'll hook another one. And hopefully, you'll KEEP it hooked."

"Yeah, maybe…" Finn said, still feeling down. Though inside, he hoped Jake was right.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it. I looked up the status of the relationship between Finn and Huntress Wizard and saw that there was no change in the status, so I just assumed Finn can't find a steady and things didn't work out between him and Huntress Wizard. Besides, I needed Finn to be single again so I could do this story.**

**Since I'm already in my third week of the new semester in college, I'll be pretty busy. But I'll update this story and all my other ones soon.**

**Yes DragonbladeB5, I saw the super bowl and how it ended. I admit, Brady and Belichick were pretty impressive making history like that, being the first quarterback and head coach to own six titles, but even so, I thought the Patriots have been to too many super bowls in the past 18 seasons.**

**Well, this weekend I am going back home to see a musical being performed at my old high school. My brother will be in it, and it's gonna be his last one since he's in his senior year.**

**Yeah, I don't know how people from the middle ages talked and thought, so that was the best I could think of.**

**Yeah armor does have weak points. Mostly dependent on what it's made out of and how it's made.**

**Let's say those kunais don't have to go right into the armor. They can just strike in the arms. And I don't know, did they have smoke bombs in the middle ages? If they did, then they'd use that to confuse them. This is the best answer I got, so I can't give any more detail.**

**I don't know. That was more of a Naruto perspective.**

**Yes. Ninjutsu is the traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage, developed in feudal times for espionage and now practiced as a martial art.**

**That's all for now, folks. See ya all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn: Yo, Griz!**

**Marcus: Oh, hey Finn. Jake.**

**Jake: Hey dude.**

**Marcus: So what have you two been doing after your show came to an end?**

**Finn: Oh nothing much. It's a total bum that it had to stop.**

**Jake: You said it, man. We had such a good run.**

**Marcus: I'll say. I really enjoyed your show.**

**Finn: Thanks, man. We really appreciate your support.**

**Jake: Yeah, dude.**

**Marcus: So what are you gonna do now?**

**Finn: I don't know. I guess we can just wait for more Fanfiction stories about us.**

**Marcus: Oh I'm sure there will be. You guys will never grow off anyone.**

**Jake: Thanks man. Looking forward to seeing how your story comes out.**

**Marcus: Thanks Jake. Speaking of my story, let the new chapter commence!**

* * *

When Finn and Jake arrived at the Candy Kingdom, there was a lot of hustle and bustle going on. Candy citizens were everywhere, setting up stands, putting up decorations, and a lot more. Finn and Jake couldn't help but look around and wonder what was going on. Then they noticed the ruler of the Candy Kingdom herself: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Her pink bubblegum hair glistened in the sunlight. Finn and Jake approached her.

"Hi boys." The princess greeted happily.

"Hey Princess." Jake greeted. "What's going on?"

"Summer is almost here." Bonnibel explained. "So to celebrate, the Candy Kingdom is holding a summer festival. We hope to start it in a couple days."

"Aw man, that's awesome!" Jake exclaimed. The princess could tell he was excited, and she liked that. But she noticed Finn hadn't said anything. She looked at him and saw the sad look on his face.

"Finn?" She asked. "Are you okay?" Finn didn't answer. Jake stretched up to her so that his face was right next to her head.

"Finn's not in a good mood today." He whispered in her ear. "This happens whenever his heart is broken."

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened in realization. Finn and Huntress Wizard broke up? She did not see that coming. It seemed like Finn would finally have a steady, but boy was she wrong about that. She then had a sorry look on her face.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry." She said sadly. She wanted to hug the human boy to comfort him, but she wondered if that would be a good idea right now.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go." Jake told his friend. Finn didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked away with Jake. Bonibel could only watch sadly as Finn walked away. She felt both sadness and pity at the same time as she watched her friend walk away with his best friend. Her thoughts distracted her from the preparations, so she didn't notice one of the candy citizens who was putting up a banner fall off a ladder until the crash was heard.

"Oh…" She groaned as she went over to help the crying citizen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ice Kingdom, Simon, the Ice King was in his castle slumping.

"Ugh." He groaned. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't win any princess over! WHY?! I AM a nice guy….at least I think I am…." He sighed. He looked out his window towards the Candy Kingdom, thinking about Princess B. Bubblegum, and all the times he tried to make her his bride. After a bit of staring, he started to get irritated.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" He finally said. "But it looks like I'll have to do this by force!" And with that, and a flap of his beard, he flew to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know it was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it. And now that I'm done with college for the year, I'll be able to update my other stories as soon as I can.**

**However, I have a summer course coming up. But it's online and it'll only go for a month, so that's not really a setback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcus: Well I never thought I'd be able to update this story again.**

**Finn: Sheesh, dude. I thought you'd NEVER get back to us.**

**Jake: Yeah, man. What took so long?!**

**Marcus: Well I have been pretty busy with college work and my other stories lately.**

**Finn: Probably TOO busy with those other stories.**

**Jake: Yeah, you practically left this story in the dark! What was THAT about?!**

**Marcus: Sorry dudes. I guess I kinda lost motivation to write this after one hateful review.**

**Finn: Oh yeah, I saw that!**

**Jake: NOT COOL, MAN! NOT COOL!**

**Marcus: Well at least I got a decent review to get my spirit back up.**

**Finn: I hope the support stays up.**

**Jake: Me too.**

**Marcus: Yeah, me three. Anyway, let's start the new chapter.**

* * *

After all the commotion of the accident was sorted out, preparations for the Summer festival continued. PB on the other hand, was still distressed and worried about Finn.

"Sup, PB?" A female voice called from behind her. The princess turned around to see her vampire friend Marceline.

"Oh, hey Marcie." PB greeted.

"You seem down, girl." Marceline stated. "And just before the Summer festival too." She put an arm around her shoulder. "What's weighing you down?"

"Oh, I'm just a little worried about Finn." PB admitted.

"What? He down in the dumps or something?" Marceline asked.

"Yes." PB nodded.

"Let me guess." Marceline said. "Did he and Huntress Wizard break up all of a sudden?"

"I assume so." PB replied.

"Ouch." Marceline. "I guess that's probably the third time his heart's been broken, huh?"

"I think so…" PB looked down.

"What, does that bother you?" Marceline asked.

PB blushed slightly. "Of course it does!" She snapped. "He's my friend, after all!"

"JUST your friend?" Marceline raised a brow.

PB blushed. "SHUT UP!" She snapped.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash nearby. The girls turned to where the noise came from and saw some panic in the Kingdom.

"NOW WHAT?!" PB asked as she and Marceline went to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Candy Kingdom, Finn was just lying against a tree, still feeling depressed. Jake was standing right next to him, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Come on, dude." Jake told him. "You gotta let it go. I know break-up is hard, but you gotta move on, man!"

"To WHAT, Jake?!" Finn asked. "My problem is not Huntress Wizard, she was great. My problem is that I can't seem to remain in a steady relationship. I've been jumping from girl to girl and still can't make something work!"

Jake understood what that meant. He placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude." He told him. "I'm sure you'll go steady soon." Finn just looked down.

Just then, Marceline came in flying towards them frantically.

"Finn! Jake!" She yelled.

"Whoa, Marceline." Finn replied. "What's going down?"

"Simon's at it again!" Marceline exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The boys gasped. They both followed Marceline to what was happening in the Candy Kingdom. When they arrived on the scene, they were shocked. Decorations for the festival were scattered all over the place, candy people were screaming in panic, and the banana guards were frozen solid. Then they heard a nasty cackling in the sky. It was the Ice King, flying away and carrying Princess Bubblegum in his left arm.

"FINN, HELP!" PB called out as Ice King carried her away.

"PRINCESS!" Finn yelled.

"Ugh, does this patoot know when to stop?!" Jake scoffed.

"Nope…" Marceline sighed.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Honestly, I hoped I get better feedback than this. But no matter. I just wrote it for the heck of it.**

**Well, that's all for now. Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
